1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window assemblies and, more particularly, to a flush-closing window for a motor vehicle that can be easily disassembled from the vehicle, an improved guide track system for directing movement of a sliding sub-assembly within the frame, and an assembly method for a flush-closing window.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Many vehicles, including busses, vans, trucks, RVs, and campers use sliding windows to improve air circulation within the passenger compartment. These window assemblies usually include at least one fixed sub-assembly and one or more sliding sub-assemblies supported within a frame. Industry trends appear to be moving toward windows having multiple panes that are flush when closed. The flush-closing windows create a sleek aesthetically appealing look. Flush-closing designs are also aerodynamically efficient, and it's more difficult for dirt and other matter to accumulate inside the frame.
There are numerous different types of securing structures for securing the frames of the windows in the opening in the vehicle body. One such structure includes the clamp ring. The clamp ring encircles the window opening and is secured to the interior wall inside the passenger compartment. The frame is typically held in the opening by fastening the interior side of the frame to the clamp ring. When the fixed and/or sliding sub-assemblies have to be removed from the frame for glass replacement, however, disassembly is a multi-step, time-consuming procedure. The sub-assemblies can only be separated from the frame after removing the frame and clamp ring or other structure from the vehicle body.
The clamp ring or other securing structure and frame are often ruined or defaced as a result. This is especially frustrating in the case of RV coach owners, for example, because many RV manufacturers paint vehicle window frames to match the corresponding vehicle exterior. Clamp rings and frames therefore have to be painted or replaced as part of the glass replacement job. Also, removal of the frame and sub-assemblies must be done from the exterior of the vehicle. Work in the field, therefore, is not possible under inclement weather conditions, and window repair usually must be done at the dealer's facility.
Flush-closing window designs may also include a track or guide in which a slide pin rides for directing movement of the sliding sub-assembly. Current track guides are comprised of a single piece and are often integrally cast with the window frame. Thus, multiple slide travel lengths are not possible. For each window assembly heretofore manufactured, a corresponding guide track is also made. This increases tooling and labor costs associated with window manufacture and replacement. Radius-cornered windows, for example, cannot be outfitted with a track guide for a square-cornered window.
Whether the window is configured for horizontal or vertical movement, the slide pins that engage the track present additional problems. The tolerance stack-up of pin components in the track can cause window fit and function problems. Nowhere is the problem of poor fit more visibly noticeable than in the case of flush-closing windows. Moreover, if tolerance adjustments are optimal following assembly, slide pins wear over time and eventually have to be replaced. Finally, servicing the sliding sub-assembly in the field would also be eased if such pins were conveniently removable and self-adjusting.
There, therefore, remains a need for an improved flush-closing window for a motor vehicle, which window has fixed and sliding sub-assemblies that can be conveniently secured to the frame member and removed from the frame member from inside the compartment without removing the frame member or other securing structure from the vehicle wall. There is also a need for an improved guide track system, pin assembly, and flush-closing window assembly method. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.